


In Due Time

by QueenHRK



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Dating, Library, Overprotective, School Projects, Slow relationship, Texting, reader gets hurt, stephen's a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHRK/pseuds/QueenHRK
Summary: The reader and Peter meet by chance one day and exchange phone numbers and as time goes on they get closer until they start going out. Little does reader know just who Peter is and Peter doesn’t realize just who the reader’s dad is, and his views on how he wants his daughter to live.





	In Due Time

**Author's Note:**

> @ stupidlysarcastic : Hi I was wondering if you could write an mcu fanfic with the reader as Stephan’s daughter and dating Peter, just some protective dad in there.

We first met when we both reach for the same book and our hands brushed against each other. He stammered out an apology and I just turned and smiled at him with pink dusting my cheeks. It had turned out that, even though we didn’t go to the same school, we both had gotten a project in a class, mine was History and his was science, that was almost identical. So, we had ended up sharing the book while we stayed at the public library for the rest of that afternoon, and by the time it was time for me to start heading back to the sanctum we knew each other’s names and phone numbers. A few weeks passed before we met up again, but in those long weeks we had texted each other almost nonstop. It was just pointless texts but they felt like something, it allowed us to get closer. Allowed us to learn more about each other by way of just the random little texts. Like I learned that Peter really liked chemistry and had a two really cool sounding friends name Ned and MJ. Peter was also aften really busy- something about classes, an internship, and a Decathlon team. When we finally found a day that we could meet up and hang out, we were estatically overjoyed. 

It was a saturday and you both had decided that there was a classic movie playing at a theater that was situated between where both of you guys lived. I left that a little early leaving a note for my dad. I want to stop by a convenience store on the way and grab some candy so that I didn’t have to pay the ridiculous prices at the theater- who actually buys the candy there anyway? 

When I finally arrived at the theater, still pretty early and not expecting to see Peter, yet there he was standing over by himself being fidgety. He kept running his hands through his hair and tugging on his shirt, as if trying to fix his appearance even though in my opinion he looked cute- though the fidgety, nervousness made him seem even cuter. After watching him for an amount of time that would seem creepy to anyone else, I finally walked over to him and once I was about a foot away I smiled and murmured out a quiet, “Hi, Peter.”

I guess I was just loud enough for him to hear me, because as soon as the words left my lips he looked over at me and gave me a smile that I swear shined so much that it put the sun to shame.

“Hey...Hello, (y/n), you...you look amazing. I...I got here a little early, just wanted make sure we got our tickets,” he stuttered out nervously, and held up the two tickets for the movie. I just couldn’t help the large smile, and slight blush, that came on my face after he got those words out. I gave a quick glance at what he was wearing smiled. From my guess, which isn’t much, he is wearing some of his nicer casual clothes, not like the ones he was wearing when we met at the library.

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Hasselhoff,” I shyly force out, “and thanks, don’t want to come all this way only to not be able to see the movie.”

We end up standing in silence for a few minutes before the theater opened up the screening room that was playing your movie. He smiled and lead me to the room and even talked about how he knew the best spot in this room, and that him and his friend Ned come here all the time for their classic movie showings. As he lead me down the middle row he sat me right in the middle. He gave me that large smile again, and it was then and there that I knew that I was falling for this boy that I had only met twice in person, and I was falling hard.

 

After the movie we both ended up setting up a schedule for our meetings. We ended up always meeting every two weeks on a Thursday night to do whatever. We have found ourselves talking in coffee shops, going to parks, and just odd end almost dates. It wasn’t until two months after the movie that Peter finally asked me out and I really thought the smile that appeared on my face was never going to disappear. Our first date was awkward and tense until we both seemed to realize that nothing had really changed from what we had been previously. Peter had taken me to a small Thai place, and then to a park for the date, and if I can say so myself it was the perfect date. Peter was such a gentleman that I don’t think anybody else in the world could ever compare, not to mention just how sweet he was, I could have sworn I got a cavity from it all. 

It was all perfect until my dad, the Sorcerer Supreme, decided that he wanted to meet the boy I had been, and I quote, “gushing about nonstop for the past two months.” He wasn’t thrilled when I had told him I had gotten a boyfriend. I swear he would have done a background check if I would had told him Peter’s full name. But no, I was to smart for that, I knew how he could be. Hell he wouldn’t allow me to read any books at the sanctum or watch him while he taught the students, he wanted me to have no part of the mystic arts and the dangers that came with the power. He wanted me to be normal, or as normal as I could be with him as my father. So, when he decided that he needed to meet Peter, I told him I would talk with Peter and see if he had time the following Thursday to go to dinner, for obvious reason we weren’t going to have him over to the sanctum.

Instead of texting Peter I had decided that I would just go over to his, aunt May’s, apartment. Peter had said that he had a Chemistry test coming up so he was spending the night studying, so you figured you’d be able to stop in long enough to talk to him and then let him get back to studying. Well, it didn’t exactly go that way. As I was walking, I started getting the feeling that someone was watching me. So, like any sane person, I sped up my pace, but that was when I heard the footsteps behind me, not being able to react quick enough I ended up getting pulled into an alley as I was passing it. The man didn’t give me the time to see his face as he pushed me against the wall. My head crashed against the bricks causing my vision to blur and my head to start processing what was happening at a slower rate, meaning I didn’t even realize when the man behind me pushed a knife to my throat and started inching his hand under my shirt. When I did realize there was a hand under my shirt it was ripped away quickly, and so was the body of the man that had been there. In the next few minutes I recognized the sound of struggle, but all I could do was fall to the ground and curl into myself just waiting for it all to end. 

When everything went silent, I looked after noticing that a shadow had fallen over my curled figure. Standing there, in all of his red and blue glory, was the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. He knelt next to me and what happen next had my blood freezing in my veins. Given all that happened was that the hero had spoken four small words, but it wasn’t the words, it was his voice.

“Hey, are you okay?”

All I could do was stare at him with my mouth falling open. That voice, I know that voice. I think he realized I had recognized his voice because in a blink of an eye He had me standing and he was carrying the both of us to the top of a building a few streets away from the alley we were previously in. Once he knew I was safely standing he whipped off his mask and looked at me. I was still speechless and he just looked at me worriedly. We stood there in silence for a few minutes before he finally found his voice.

“(y/n), listen I was going to tell you eventually. I...I just didn’t want you freaking out, and...and I really like you, you know, and I just, I just didn’t want to ruin what we had going, and...and,” he gave me a pleading look taking a step closer, raising his hand like he was going to touch me before deciding against it and lowering it, “just please don’t leave, please.”

It takes me a couple of minutes, and more than a few deep breaths before I reach forward and wrap my arms around him. It was then that I my emotions finally caught up with me and tears starting falling from my eyes. I felt him relax slightly and wrap himself around me, pulling me as close as he could possibly get me.

“Thank you,” I whisper out through me tears, “that needs to be said before anything else. Thank you for saving me from that...that disgusting excuse for a human. Next, I…I don’t care about your hero stuff, and I don’t care that you didn’t tell me, you had your reasons, I know now that’s what matters. Lastly, we can not tell me dad about who you are though,” I look up at him and he looks down at me, “he’ll definitely freak.”

Peter nods and then his eyes wander to your forehead and head raises a hand to your head and he lightly pressed against whatever he saw and I made a slight hiss out of discomfort. He pulled back and grabbed me hand, “Come on, we need to clean that up.”

“Peter,” I smiled and he turned to me with a questioning look, “you’re still in you suit.”

He looked down and then gave a sheepish smile before giving me a quick, one second, and running off somewhere on the roof. It was then that I noticed that he had actually dropped us off on the roof of his apartment building. When he got back he was wearing a t-shirt and some jeans. 

“I have clothes stashed here for this reason exactly. Now come on, we need to fix you up and get you home.”

He then lead me down the stairs and to his apartment in relative silence, only saying a quick hello to May as you guys passed the living room while heading to the bathroom. As soon as the door was shut and he started and cleaning your wound did he speak.

“So what were you doing walking at this time at night?”

“I was coming to see you actually, um, dad he wants to meet you. So, I was coming to ask if this Thursday you could go to the nice diner for dinner. You could bring May if you want too, I’m sure dad will want to have a talk with her too.”

Peter smiled and nodded, “Yeah I can do dinner Thursday, and hey you know-”

It was at that second, as Peter was applying the bandage to your cut that you noticed the tell tale glowing circle forming behind Peter, in his bathtub to be exact. Peter must have noticed because he turned around just in time for my dad to come rushing through the portal saying my name quite frantically. Peter froze while holding the trash from the bandage in one hand and an antibiotic ointment in the other. My dad saw me before he saw Peter and he started forward before he noticed he was in a tub and then he stopped. 

“(y/n) I heard sirens and you wouldn’t answer my texts. I got worried.”

I looked at Peter in a questioningly worried manner, and that was when my dad noticed he was there.

“I called the police to tip them off on what happened before I left the alley,” I nodded my head before looking towards my dad, only to see his eyes had darkened. Peter looked back at my dad and smiled sheepishly.

“He...Hello Dr. Strange, sir.”

“(y/n) is this the Peter you’ve been talking about,” I could only nod, holding my breath. If Peter knew who my dad was, my dad most definitely knew who Peter was, too.

“We are leaving, now.”

“But, dad we ca-”

“NOW, we are not doing this now. You know what I want for you, so you just had to date the one hero your age!”

I glared at him and crossed my arms not moving, “In my defense I didn’t even know until tonight either!”

“(y/n) you aren’t to see Peter again, now come on,” he said through clenched teeth and grabbed my arm pulling me to the portal. I grabbed Peter’s hand as I was pulled past him and gave it a squeeze and a smile, before I let go and was dragged through the portal.

 

Later that night after my dad had finally finished his lecturing and I had locked myself in my small room in the sanctum, I pulled out my phone and typed a quick message to Peter.

_ Hey Pete, I’m fine and don’t worry about my dad, he’s just being an ass and over protective. I’m not leaving you Pete, he can’t make me. Once he realizes just how much I care for you, and how happy you make me he’ll come around. He’ll come around in due time <3 _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave your thoughts in the comments below: I absolutely love getting feedback from you guys. This is taken from my new tumblr account: fandom-blackhole, so if you have an idea or story you want me to write go there and send me a message. Until next time my friends!


End file.
